Demoness
by lilysash97
Summary: Has been discontinued. Will I do something with it eventually? Maybe. Doubtful.
1. Chapter 1

In a long abandoned base lies a thousand year old block of ice. The Mushroom War had kicked up immense clouds of dust, shrouding Earth from the sun. Thus came another Ice Age. The whole thing was eerily reminiscent of the first great extinction.

In the forgotten room's icy embrace lies a little-known half-demon. A foundling, she was brought up in foster care before, at the age of fifteen, becoming a quiet protector of the city that used to be known as Los Angeles. Rapists, violent or sadistic gang members, even murderers, were dispatched of and dumped in front of the city morgue before the police department had to attach the prefix "mass".

She had her own ways of getting information, which explained why she found her victims so quickly. She had the unearthly talent of becoming ethereal and invisible, and with it she made the rounds of the city. Listening in on conversations and watching for the signs. Three strikes against them, three reasons to make her suspicious, and they were headed for the morgue. Of course, the city couldn't find evidence as well as she could, so many of her kills were "unexplained". Although, compared to the victims who were confirmed criminals, I'm sure they could guess.

Over time she received a variety of nicknames from the media. Being anonymous, they automatically assumed that she was a man. Her personal favorite was when they referred to her as "the real-life Batman". That never failed to put a smile on her face. To fund her modest lifestyle, she used her powers to... I suppose you would have to use the term steal-but never more than twenty dollars at any one place at any given time. She was rather polite about it. At least she thought so, obviously she lived by her own rules and morals.

About a year and a half after she began protecting LA' s civilians, she found herself in the before-mentioned secret base, in a private bunker far beneath an office building in the middle of a crowded part of the city. She was trying to dispatch of (actually she was going to kill this one quite viciously, he was an asshole.) a surgeon who funded his sports car collection with the money he obtained by kidnapping young adults and selling their organs on the black market. She had just managed to kill him when his assistants cornered her in the refrigerated storage room and covered her in dry ice before turning the thermostat to it's lowest setting and fleeing. She was frozen solid in minutes and forgotten.

Months later the Mushroom War began and the resulting Ice Age prolonged her condition. But after five hundred years the earth began to warm again and life's many new forms began to flourish. This was the land of Aaa.

Over the centuries the warmth ever-so-slowly invaded our hero's icy tomb, and the layers of ice started to melt. The tip of her left pinky finger began to thaw. And with that realization her deepest instincts awakened from their long sleep.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**_I haven't done much research yet, so sorry for that, and I have also changed what little I do know for the plot. (And my touch screen is acting stupid again, so this is in bold AND italics. Ugh.)_**

**I know that dry ice would probably result in a frozen statue of her instead of surrounding her in a block of ice, and the assistants probably wouldn't have had that much ( if any) dry ice in the first place, but please ignore reason for the sake of the plot, Kay? (PS, that was an okay origins story, right? I'd like to think so...)**

**Thank you VERY much for reading. Every view makes me really happy, you have no idea. Will be updating soon. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

The ice, augmented by the Ice Age, was greatly diminished now. The figure inside was kneeling, having been backed into a corner by two humans she didn't want to fight. Her head was down, eyes closed, arm protectively outstretched. But the ice was receding, now mere inches away from her skull and just a thin layer around her hand. The drops fell slowly yet steadily. Her pinky became visible again, tiny ridges on her skin finally freed from the ice.

As her pinky thawed, deep inside her skull a message sparked between a few key neurons. A simple SOS that flickered between a cluster of survival/instinctual neurons and the ones that work magic at the most rudimentary level. (Like when someone grabs her from behind when she isn't expecting it and claws replace her nails. That's more of a physical example than a magical one, but you get the gist of it.) The tiny part of her mind that was awake analyzed the situation and acted, using the last vestiges of her stored magic.

Which didn't do much. The magic had leaked over the years and barely started a breeze that moved gently over her hand, then stilled. Her instincts stubbornly tried again and the resulting wind was a little faster, but not heated, as was intended. Exhausted, her mind settled down to wait for the thawing to naturally finish. Which would have been the only option, but luckily someone was paying attention at work.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

In her father's domain, a young demon stared ildly at a computer screen. Elijah Thorn worked in a demonic institute that monitored the statistics of every living demon. They didn't do much, mostly just record deaths. Because it really sucks when someone is presumed dead and then comes back leading a revolt. That scenario actually happened alot before these guys opened.

Elijah had the even-more boring job of watching the ones who were in comas. There was a list of about a hundred and fifty names, and beside each name was a yellow dot. The dot turned green when alive, red when dead, and flashed when there was a situation.

Elijah muffled a yawn as he scrolled back up the list for the two-hundred and thirty-seventh time that day. To his surprise, the light was blinking next to a name he had always skimmed past. His eyes flickered at the names above and below it as he tried to recall who the heck Alexandra Clarke was. The girl's name was right below the few Lord's who were in comas. (The lists are in order of importance. For example, Lords, their families, their bastard children, then everyone else.)

He clicked her name and the information came up. Her magic was almost completely empty and in parentheses next to her name was the word "struggling". Normally in situations like this the workers were expected to help the demon, especially if they were royalty. Elijah contemplated his finger, unsure of who this Alexandra even was. He right clicked her name and a small box with a summary opened up. Demon/human hybrid, self-made hero, tutored in her demon abilities at thirteen years old-and the latest bastard of the king. The King. The Devil.

Elijah remembered her now. He'd briefly learned about her in school. She had visited Hell every once in a while and disappeared about a thousand years ago. Elijah closed the small window and clicked her magic levels, accessing them. He then inserted his pointer finger into a round, rubber coated slot in the computer and released a dose of magic. The magic shot off through the computer and directed itself toward our hero.

His job done, Elijah returned to the main page and waited to see what color her dot would turn.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**I don't own Adventure Time. How surprising.**

**Sometimes I write all poetic-like and sometimes I don't... Any way, thanks very much to... krikanalo? For leaving a review :D I hope I got your name right. Thanks also to The Iron Patriot for favoriting and following. And only twelve or so hours after I posted the story too! You guys are great.**

**These chapters are a little short, but I'm still setting up the story, so that will likely change. Will be updating soon and *spoiler* Alexandra will be free soon. Yay!**

**Please leave your feedback, tell me what I'm doing right, etc. Oh, and normal reviews too. Those are cool :)**

**Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

The donated magic flowed through Hell toward the hub of the city known simply as the Portal Room. Nimbly dodging demons, it surged into a portal that hadn't been used in centuries. The magic circled around a few times before pinpointing it's destination and whizzing away. It soared over woodlands before slowing in front of a tree.

The magic slipped beneath the grass and through a crack in the horizontal door. Down a dusty staircase, beyond a barely recognisable laboratory, it finally reached the ice.

The magic gently brushed against the demoness's pinky. The tired subconscious jolted awake and greedily absorbed the power. At long last a warm wind was summoned. It melted the remaining ice. The maiden collapsed onto the floor and awakened for the first time in a thousand years.

She moaned and opened her eyes to find darkness. She tried to move, sucked in a breath, and moaned. The last bit of magic had managed to fix any internal bleeding, but ran out before it could start on the broken ribs and general soreness. (A thousand years FROZEN can do quite a bit to ya.)

The girl let out a whimper and turned her mind away from the pain and toward one simple goal. Getting out. NOW. She grimaced, rose to her hands and knees, then took her dagger out from its sheath. The blue, crystal-like substance produced a small glow. Alexandra sighed in relief, and began crawling toward the door. She maneuvered carefully through the broken glass and paused at the foot of the stairs.

Alexandra stared unhappily up the staircase. She sighed morosely and slowly climbed up. Her mind wandered a bit with the repetitive work, but she kept one eye ahead of herself and stopped at the closed door. The demoness sank down and rested for a minute while her sore muscles protested. Then she groaned, sat up, and reached for the handle. It turned, but wouldn't open. Alexandra quietly growled and was checking the door for a deadlock when her practical side finally reminded her of her powers.

She rose through the door, miscalculated the height when she rematerialised, and fell to the ground. "_Shit." _she hissed, hugging herself. Her eyes opened and she looked with disbelief at the trees that had replaced her city. Her ribs throbbed and Alexandra' s eyes drifted shut. She felt too confused, scared, and overwhelmed to want to do anything else.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

In another dimension a teal-haired young woman was painting in a field of flowers. She was painting a tree, and as she did, a real tree in the meadow grew from a sprout to a stately oak that mirrored the one in her painting. While she was relaxing, a small, red-clad sprite ran toward her from a Greco-Roman style house. "Goddess, Goddess!" he called. The cerulean eyed lady stood up patiently. "Alan?" "The-the demon girl's awake!" Alan said with excitement. The goddess looked sad. "Alan, Lexi' s been frozen for-" "But Goddess, her orb!" The sprite pulled insistently at her skirts and she relented, following him into the house.

The two entered a room with glass-like floating orbs that symbolized her followers. The goddess walked to a corner that contained a marble sized sphere. To her surprise, the sphere that used to be frosty with ice was now wet and cold, but no longer frozen. Alan watched, wide eyed, as his goddess plucked the marble out of the air and cradled it in her hands. She blew a warm breath onto the marble, drying it, before looking into its depths.

She looked at the small, pale figure with concern. "She's hurt..." the goddess murmered. Alan gasped unhappily. The goddess leaned over the dark sphere and seemed to concentrate while a beautiful bluish-green glow surrounded the marble.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

Back in Aaa, Alexandra felt the warm breeze and felt mildly comforted. Suddenly she was surrounded with ribbons of bluish-green magic that flowed around her as she was lifted into the air by the Goddess' s blessing. After a few minutes she was lowered to the ground, healed.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

During the half hour that all this was taking place in, Elijah had gotten bored. He was scrolling up when the computer screen became staticy with bluish-green flecks. He sat back, frowned, and peeked under his desk to check the power cord. Elijah brought his head back up up in time to see the computer acting normal again and a green light. Princess Alexandra Clarke was officially back in the land of the living. Elijah grinned, mentally patted himself on the back, and e-mailed the good news to his boss.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**Whoopie! That chapter took FOREVER! **

**The Goddess is based on the Harvest Goddess from Harvest moon because she's awesome and I owed Alan a favor :D**

**Thanks again to krikanalo for reviewing! It almost made me cry with happiness. (Of course it was the middle of the night and I was loopy with sleepiness, but your review is still greatly appreciated.) And I got new headphones, which is good, because without music I am significantly unhappier.**

**Goodbye my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra sat up as the last of the blue light was fading. Moonlight shines through the trees and the only sound was the wind in the leaves. She reached toward her feet and stretched, rubbing the funny feeling from her legs before standing up and scanning the dim woods. Alexandra brushed the bangs out of her eyes and closes them. Black feathered wings grow smoothly out of her back. She stretches them luxuriously and smiles, then ran toward an opening in the trees and leaps into the air.

Below her was an impressive expanse of trees, with grasslands in front of her and mountains in the distance. _Beautiful...now concentrate! This isn't LA. Not even close. Was I moved? Why? Who did it? Fuck it Lexi, one thing at a time. Figure out where you are, landmarks, something. _She spotted the telltale glow of a small city and flew closer.

Alexandra glided in circles over the strangely tinted city. "Is that city pink? And why does it smell like a candy store even at this height? Oh look, a castle. Is it a theme park?" Movement over the forest drew her attention away from the city and toward a figure, floating just above the trees a few hundred feet away. Alexandra hovered, fixated on the figure. The person swooped up at an unnatural speed and stopped a few feet away from her. Not exactly his brightest move. Caught by surprise, Lexi got defensive, eyes turning red and growling quietly.

The boy cocked his head and accidentally floated an inch or two closer. Feeling threatened, the demoness grabbed his forearm with a suddenly-clawed hand and kicked him in the stomach. Not exactly her brightest move. Immediately the boy's eyes turned black, with red pupils, and he attacked. Roughly a minute later he had the upper hand. Both of them. As Alexandra hangs in his grasp Marshall Lee pants and stares at the she-creature.

She had vivid purple eyes-the red having faded mid way through their tussle, ash-blond hair, and mildly tanned skin clad in blue skinny jeans, an unfamiliar band's t-shirt, and sneakers. Hanging from a black leather belt was the dull golden hilt of a dagger, the blade concealed in it's sheath, and a medium sized pouch. Her eyes glinted before scanning him in a businesslike manner.

After thoroughly looking at him, she met his eyes and asked, "Where's your crest?" "Huh?" Her eyes narrowed in disapproval. Every grade-school aged demon knows this. "The sign of your Lord? The guy who takes responsibility for your actions on Earth?" No answer. Alexandra sighed in annoyance. "What idiot let you out of Hell?" "What?!" If her hands were free she would have rubbed her forehead. "I don't suppose you know where I can find a rose?" It's good that she wasn't expecting an answer by now. He wasn't being very helpful.

Alexandra disappeared from his grasp and floated toward the privacy of the woods, leaving behind a confused vampire. Materialising on the ground, she leaned on a tree and rubbed her head. She had never been very good at floating, and doing so while invisible was a hassle. The demoness made it her goal to find a rose. "I need to talk to Dad... I think I was frozen for longer than I thought. Seriously, how did I not hear about a new theme park? I'm certain that the media would would have found a pink, candy land inspired park worthy of coverage."

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

**Alexandra and Lexi are the same girl, as I'm sure you've guessed. Lexi is a nickname. Something to break up the monotony of she, her, Alexandra, etc.**

**I have the next chapter planned out and stuff will all be explained in time. You won't believe the thought I've given to how her "kingdom" works. Thank you for making it this far and remember, feedback is awesome! (Thanks krikanalo.)**

**And I'd like to clear up something, no one's brought it up, but still. I did not make Alexandra blond to try to make her "sexier". I was raised to be racist against blonds. Blame stereotypes. Me making an OC blond is pretty much me coming to terms with this racism and trying to overcome it. This doesn't mean other characters won't make blond jokes (though I'm not planning on it). This is just a personal thing. Me coming to terms with the idea that blonds are people too, you could say. That's all. **

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

So Alexandra wandered through the forest looking for a rose. She wasn't sure how likely that was, not knowing her location, but it wasn't like she had anything better to do. If she couldn't find one tonight then going back to the pink city was always an option. The old US dollars might not work anymore but she still had some gold left.

The Hellion currency is plain gold coins. They are the same size as a chocolate chip, only flattened a little. Hellions travel to different planets/dimensions so often that to simplify trading they used these unmarked bits of gold. Gold has value almost everywhere. Hopefully it still does.

Alexandra stopped at a stream to get a drink, splashing some water over her face and hair as well. She reached into her pocket for a scrunchie and pulled her hair into a messy bun. The girl sat for a moment to look around. On the other side of the stream was a muddy place with foot prints leading to a path that led into the trees. Alexandra smiled, hopped across the stepping stones, and followed the path.

It ended in a clearing with a small cottage that had a fenced-in garden. Alexandra looked around, then turned invisible and went up for a closer view. It was a nice garden, some greens, a few tomato plants, and in the corner was a healthy looking rose bush. _That wasn't so bad. _She looked again at the quiet home. _Well it won't kill them to have to get up. _Becoming visible again, Alexandra went through the gate and rapped against the door. She waited a moment and knocked a little louder. The door opened and a mole person stared up at her.

Alexandra's eyes widened. _This...is strange. _"Uh... Sorry to wake you but could you please sell me one of your roses?" Most people would wonder who she was. Most people would want to know why she wanted a rose in the middle of the night. The mole person simply looked annoyed and said, "No." "It's an emergency!" Lexi pleaded. This could have gone on for a while but they suddenly heard a loud rustling in the woods followed with a growl. The mole looked terrified and tried to shut the door. Alexandra stopped him. "Wait. If I get rid of it can I have a rose?" The mole hid under a table. "Anything!" it squeaked.

_Awesome. _The demoness closed the door, turned in the direction of the noises, and took out her dagger. A dark shape moved in the woods. She hopped over the fence with the knife held defensively. A wolf-like monster with glowing white eyes burst out of the woods. Lexi ran, leading the beast away from the house and toward a more open area. She moved around to stay out of its reach, and when it over-lunged she leapt closer and stabbed its side before retreating again, this time dematerializing. The beast showed no sign of pain. _Rabies? Wait, its eyes are glowing right? Damn. It's a zombie._

As the zombie sniffed around in confusion Alexandra positioned herself over it, materialized, and landed on the monster's back. It bucked and squirmed as she pressed down hard with her knife, cutting the beast' s spine at the neck. The head dangled, hanging on by a thick strip of flesh as the monster swayed. "Yuck." Alexandra slashed at the remaining tissue. With the head removed the zombie crumbled to dust. The girl dropped to the ground and scootched to a cleaner patch of grass. "Gross. I fucking HATE zombies." Lexi stabbed her knife into the ground to clean it and brushed off the bits of decayed flesh and fur from her jeans with disgust.

She stood up and walked back to the house, leaning over the fence to cut off a bloom then walking off into the woods with her rose. Now she just had to find a secluded area to make a temporary portal.

**_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_**

**So I took forty minutes to type this on my touchscreen, then my WiFi was like "Lol fuck you!" and logged me out of my account. So guess who retyped her story for you guys? You're welcome. Anyway, onto the actual planned author's note...**

**Thanks to the eighteen or so of you guys who have read all four chapters! Thanks very much to everyone who's favorites/followed. And as always I'd like to thank krikanalo for his review.**

**Next chapter we'll be in Hell guys! (My version of Hell anyway.) **


End file.
